Rachel and Miles Review the X-Men, Episode 28
Episode Description In which Monet is awesome, Wolverines is ridiculous, and the Denver Airport might actually be Hell. Reviewed * Avengers World #18 * X-Men #25 (Pick of the week) * Wolverines #9 Jay's Addendum Some lines were omitted because they didn't make sense outside the context of the video Hi from the Denver Airport! Rachel and Miles X-Plain the X-Men is a weekly podcast, but you probably already knew that. I cannot wait to get home. The last week and half has sucked pretty hard. I even miss doing video reviews. My god, what have I become? World #18 Aw, no Avengers #42? It's got some hella portentous Cyclops scheming. I mean, it's only a few pages, but they're pretty interesting. I am so excited about Secret Wars. It looks unabashedly ridiculous, and I respect that. Avengers #42 also includes some adorable Cannonball stuff. Just saying. #25 G. Willow Wilson rocks SO HARD. You're all reading MS. MARVEL by now, too, right? RIGHT? To hear Willow talk about the series, listen to episode 40 of Rachel and Miles X-Plain the X-Men. (Responding to Miles saying that Monet is basically Emma Frost who punches people more but less oriented with sexual imagery): Well, Yes, and no. They also have really different relationships to class. Oh, man, remember Penance? We should totally do a Penance cold open one of these days. Monet making friends with women is SO my jam. Relevant supplemental text: A ROOM OF ONE'S OWN, by Virginia Woolf (In response to Miles saying he's sad that G. Willow Wilson is only working on four issues of X-Men): I know right?! I want this run to go on forever. #9 The Denver Airport has been testing its emergency broadcast system. NONSTOP. For two hours. Sirens and flashing lights are involved. I think I might be dead. I think this might actually be Hell. (In response to Miles thanking Rachel for correcting him about Fang's first appearance): You're welcome. It's good to be precise about these things. Denver Airport Update: The emergency broadcast tests seem to have stopped. LOL @ "Wolverine was not a good parent." Didn't he straight-up MURDER Daken once? WHOOPS. THERE GO THE SIRENS AGAIN. GODDAMNIT, DENVER. This is why we can't have nice things. Patch is so awesome. Does anyone ever cosplay him? They should. (In response to Miles enjoying Fantomelle's bad flirting involving her admiring someone's towel): Fantomelle is clearly a hoopy frood who appreciates a good towel when she sees one. Oh, hey. There go the sirens again. (In response to Miles thanking the viewers): Thank YOU, Miles, for holding down the fort while I am on the road. You rock. (In response to Miles talking about Rachel and Miles X-Plain The X-Men): You should totally go listen to it. It's delightful. (Talking about their recaps of X-Men evolution): They're also really, really ling. I should probably work on that. (Talking about X-Plain the X-Men fill in host Elisabeth Allie): YAY! Elisabeth is awesome. Y'all are going to love her. (Talking about the X-Men/Alpha Flight miniseries): Paul Smith drew that! He's my favorite. Well, one of my favorites. This is the first episode the podcast I've missed. Honestly, it's kind of freaking me out. (To the Patreon supporters): You are so awesome. Thank you for helping us make stuff. And pay rent! My panel of the week is this statue of astronaut Jack Swigert. Oh god damnit. The sirens just started again. Panel of the Week Panel #1 from X-Men #25 Panel #2 from Wolverines #9 Jay's "Panel": Statue of astronaut Jack Swigert Category:Episode Category:Review the X-Men